Luna llena
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras. (William Shakespeare)
1. Luna llena

_Disclaimer:_ El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".

* * *

 **Luna llena**

Un grupo de serpientes se deslizaba al anochecer por los pasillos de la renovada escuela de Hogwarts, calmados, animados y sin temor a que los atraparan, volvían a ser los líderes de la escuela, no importaba lo que la sociedad mágica dijera, ahora que la guerra había acabado podían ser libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

—Mira eso, hay luna llena —dijo Pansy Parkinson cuando el grupo salió del castillo.

—Hermosa —murmuro Theodore Nott suspirando.

—Se me ocurre algo ¿Por qué no nos metemos al lago negro? —propuso Blaise Sabini.

—Hagamos eso —aceptó Draco Malfoy sonriendo.

Y al lago corrieron.

Un semi gigante servía dos vasos de jugo de calabaza con torpeza pero muy contento por la presencia del joven muchacho. Harry Potter estaba muriéndose de calor en aquella pequeña cabaña, eran principios de primavera y sus mejores amigos se habían reusado a salir aquella noche.

—Entonces Harry ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Hagrid con curiosidad.

—Bastante bien, adaptándome a no sentirme en peligro todo el tiempo —dijo el moreno probando el jugo que le ofrecieron.

Hagrid lanzo una sonora carcajada.

—Me alegra oír eso ¿Cómo están las cosas con Ginny? —pregunto.

Harry se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

—No tan bien.

El grupo de Slytherin se quedó mirando el reflejo de la luna en el lago, aunque todos lo pensaran, ninguno diría en voz alta lo tranquilizadora y magnifica que les parecía la imagen.

—¿Estará muy fría? —se preguntó Pansy.

—Compruébalo muñeca —contesto Draco.

Blaise sonrió y empezó a quitarse la ropa, absolutamente toda. Luego de eso salto al lago negro.

—¡Esta helada joder! —exclamo Blaise.

Nott sin preámbulos se desvistió y también salto.

—¿No tienen respeto por las mujeres? ¿Por qué carajos se quitan toda la ropa? —se quejó Pansy.

—Yo no veo aquí a ninguna mujer —murmuro Draco viendo a sus dos compañeros nadar a su gusto.

—Idiota —dijo Pansy pero empezó a desvestirse.

Antes de que Hagrid le hiciera más preguntas, Harry decidió escapar.

—Me muero de sueño Hagrid, así que me retiro por hoy —se disculpó el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Claro, claro es tarde, salúdame a Hermione y a Ron —contesto el semi gigante.

—Lo hare —dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento.

Una vez afuera pudo ver la luna llena, hermosa y brillante. Se detuvo a unos metros del lago negro, le sorprendió ver a Draco Malfoy parado en la orilla observando a otras tres personas desnudas.

Draco esperaba el momento perfecto para quitarse la ropa, lo vio llegar cuando distinguió a una sombra mirarlo con curiosidad, sonrió ladino y calculador.

—¡Vamos Draco deléitanos con tu hermoso cuerpo! —Pansy grito.

—Por supuesto —contesto el rubio con un deje de travesura en la voz.

En unos segundos la túnica de Hogwarts desapareció, los movimientos de Draco procuraban ser lentos e hipnóticos, Theodore empezó a tararear una cancioncita sensual, de inmediato los otros dos lo acompañaron, Draco soltó una risita y se aflojo la corbata al ritmo de la música.

—¡Eso es Draco! —grito Blise.

—¡Ya hazlo de una vez! —pidió Pansy al borde del delirio.

El muchacho de ojos grises se apresuró un poco más desasiéndose del pantalón y la ropa interior.

—¡Por Merlin! Se me ha puesto dura de solo verlo, eso no es normal ¿verdad? —murmuro Theodore sonrojado.

—Normal, el hijo de puta es muy sensual, solo aléjate de mí ¿ok? —contesto Blaise apartando la mirada del rubio y concentrándose en los pechos de Pansy. No vaya a ser que se ponga en duda su heterosexualidad.

Draco se pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio y se quitó la camisa blanca, guiño un ojo en una dirección extraña y se adentró en el agua.


	2. Esclavo de tus palabras

**Esclavo de tus palabras**

Harry Potter cayó al suelo, las piernas le flaquearon después de haber contemplado la escena, aquella vista ¡por dios!, Draco casi parecía un ser de la luna con la piel pálida brillando con polvo estelar, aquellos movimientos sensuales y esos ojos que parecían diamantes. Harry respiro con profundidad intentando calmarse y no se movió del lugar en parte por morbo en parte porque no podía, había quedado anclado en su sitio después de aquel guiño que parecía dirigido hacia su persona.

Los tres muchachos nadaron un buen rato mientras Pansy solo los miraba y se deleitaba con las vistas.

—Ven aquí pequeña zorrita —llamo Blaise a Pansy un rato después.

—¿Cómo te atreves imbécil? —se quejó la morena, pero de cualquier modo fue a su lado.

Pansy Parkinson no tenía un novio, se contentaba con pasarla bien con cualquiera y eso sus amigos lo sabían.

—Si van a hacer eso, regresen al castillo, me provocan nauseas —dijo Draco viendo como sus amigos se besuqueaban.

Pansy y Blaise se encogieron de hombros y salieron del lago, recogieron sus ropas y se marcharon a seguir con lo suyo.

Harry se sentía como todo un acosador, ahí, sentado en la fría hierba acariciándola y mordiéndose los labios ¿es que Draco Malfoy me está provocando? Se preguntó internamente negando con la cabeza.

Draco se quedó flotando boca arriba viendo las estrellas cuando sintió que una mano le acariciaba por debajo del agua.

—¿Nott? —pregunto el rubio.

—Si —contesto el aludido.

—Vaya pensé que era el calamar gigante, tienes las manos como tentáculos —se burló el rubio.

Theodore se ofendió y salió del lago sin decir palabra, el rubio sonrió.

—Que poco aguantas Nott —dijo Draco aunque el castaño ya no podía escucharlo.

El muchacho de ojos verdes miro como el último de los amigos de Draco desaparecía tras las puertas del castillo, muy bien, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que el rubio se marchara para poder ir directo a su cama. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

En medio de la oscuridad donde los únicos sonidos audibles eran los de la naturaleza despertando a la primavera y los chapoteos del agua donde el rubio se bañaba, Harry sintió que lo llamaban.

La cristalina voz de Draco se hizo escuchar claramente.

—Harry Potter ¡nuestro salvador! Ummm eso suena casi religioso —canturreo.

El moreno no sabía qué hacer, ¿se estaban burlando de él? Sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó y se acercó al ser de la luna que en realidad era solo Malfoy.

Draco lo tenía donde lo quería, lo había hechizado con sus movimientos y las frases que salieran de sus sonrojados labios serian acatadas a la perfección, ahora Harry Potter era esclavo de sus palabras, pero no había usado ningún truco sucio, todo lo que necesitaba era galanura.

—Ven aquí Harry, poderoso hechicero que derroto al señor tenebroso —siguió diciendo el rubio.

—Draco Malfoy ¿te estas burlando de mí? —pregunto Harry de pie frente al muchacho de ojos grises.

—¿Cómo podría mi querido héroe?

Harry suspiro y llego a la conclusión de que el rubio le tomaba el pelo pero no le importaba, así había sido siempre, ellos estaban hechos para provocarse el uno al otro de una u otra manera.

—¿Vienes? —pregunto Draco.

Y Harry sin decir palabra, se metió al agua.


	3. Rey de tu silencio

**Rey de tu silencio**

El agua estaba realmente fría, pero a Harry lo último que le importaba era el clima, se concentraba en mirar a Draco que hacia círculos en el agua, nadando y canturreando frases sin sentido, el moreno estaba perdido, tomo la mano pálida para detener sus movimientos.

—Malfoy ¿Qué estas planeando? —pregunto.

—Oh lo siento ¿estoy siendo muy sutil para tu diminuto cerebro? —se burló el rubio.

Harry muy a su pesar sonrió.

Draco empezó a acariciar el cuello de Harry con las yemas de sus dedos, era difícil describir lo mucho que lo ponía el moreno, los estragos de la guerra habían marcado su piel trigueña, dejando cicatrices aquí y allí, junto con una delgadez extraña con músculos bien definidos que le sentaban a la perfección. Al pensar en la guerra el rubio se entristeció, pero alejo los malos recuerdos para suplantarlos por los buenos que estaba a punto de crear.

Harry se pegó al cuerpo de Draco, se sintieron húmedos y suaves.

—Vaya Potty, sí que la tienes grande —murmuro el rubio.

Y se deleitó cuando las mejillas del salvador se tiñeron de rojo.

El moreno no podía creer las vulgaridades tan sensuales que salían de la boca del rubio, las intenciones ya estaban claras y él no necesitaba más preámbulos. A la mierda la inexperiencia, las enemistades y la guerra, haría a Draco suyo como nunca a nadie antes. Harry tomo los labios del rubio en un beso feroz que el aliento les corto, sus lenguas se rozaron, probándose y encontrándose más dulces que cualquier caramelo.

Se tocaron, acariciaron, lamieron y chuparon. No hubo límites para aquel encuentro, utilizaron dientes y uñas, los únicos recursos que servían para demostrar el placer que sentían, Draco estaba derrotado, si bien era él quien había engatusado a Harry con sus palabras, el moreno lo estaba dominando con su silencio.

Los peses tenían una función estelar, se trataba de los dos cuerpos desnudos volviéndose uno. Draco envolvió las caderas de Harry con las blancas piernas, el moreno acariciaba su trasero mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello y jalaba sus revueltos cabellos negros, un dedo, después dos, el rubio estaba listo y Harry se dispuso a entrar.

—¡Ah! ¡Draco! …que estrecho estas —gimió con voz ronca el de ojos verdes.

Draco no le pudo contestar, estaba perdido sintiendo el dolor, pero dejándose llevar, Harry entro y salió lenta y tortuosamente hasta que por fin, la descarga eléctrica del placer recorrió su espina dorsal y se detuvo ahí, en su miembro, el cual frotaba contra el bajo vientre de Harry.

No se detuvieron a pensar ni un segundo, concentrándose en sus sensaciones, esto fue recompensado por dos fuertes orgasmos.

Se miraron el uno al otro, los ojos verdes perdiéndose en los grises y viceversa.

—Eso ha estado increíble —dijo Draco satisfecho.

—Lo sé —afirmo Harry sonriendo.

Se quedaron callados, abrazados, sin ponerle nombre a lo que había pasado.

A partir de entonces, si Draco Malfoy llamaba a Harry Potter, el acudía atraído por una extraña fuerza magnética. A partir de entonces el único que lograba que Draco Malfoy se callara y disfrutara era Harry Potter.


End file.
